


Reverie

by Moonpurr



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, Dreams, F/M, Female Reader, I hope you enjoy this, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Soulmates, slight romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 07:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonpurr/pseuds/Moonpurr
Summary: (Undertale!Sans X Reader)Sans repeatedly has a dream about someone he doesn't know... but he feels as if she's the missing piece in his life.





	Reverie

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, dear readers! I want to let you know ahead of time- the mysterious girl in this story is you! I wrote this with the idea of it mostly being a sad-toned story. 
> 
> I used the song 'My Immortal' to help me get into the mood I needed to write this story. Listen to it if you want. The lyrics don't match the story. It's the sad rhythm and music that I was after.
> 
> I'd appreciate if you could let me know if you felt anything while you read this. I try and write stories that inspire emotions. It's how I put myself into the character's shoes is by feeling.
> 
> Well, enough of that! I hope you enjoy, little bookworms! :D

"g' night, bro." 

"GOODNIGHT, SANS! DON'T LET THOSE BED BUGS BITE! I HEARD THEY CAN BE A DOOZY!"

Sans teleported to his room, plopping down onto his unmade mattress. After a long, uneventful day of sentry duty, he was ready for a nap. Papyrus had yelled at him in the past over his seemingly unnecessary, excessive need for rest. 'WHY DO YOU NEED TO NAP SO MUCH?! IT'S MIND-BOGGLING! YOU ARE SUCH A LAZYBONES!' To which he countered, 'when you work two jobs, bro.' Resting his head against his mangled pillow, it wasn't long before he fell into his dream world.

~

The sky is dark. The atmosphere holds an undisturbed silence, except for a slight breeze that occasionally can be heard. Sans finds himself standing in a vast field of grass with a hill protruding in the distance. He looked left and right, confused by the scenery. A heavy fog-like mist enshrouded the base of the hill. Budding flowers stretched the whole length of the hill. 

Sans tries to walk forward towards the baby mountain but found he couldn't move. A bit concerned, he struggled to lift his legs, failing miserably. He tried his arms next, which proves fruitful. He can obviously move his head around, which he already found out by observing the area. Nothing else seems to want to budge. With his little self-check done, he turned his attention back to his surroundings. 

His eyes were drawn to the little hill across from him. The mist seems to shudder at his gaze and slowly dissipated around the peak. The rest of it was still being concealed. A figure stood there with their back to him. With the gray surroundings, he couldn't make out any noticeable details save one. While the form may look like a silhouette from where he stood, the outline appeared feminine. 

The wind starts blowing, causing the girl's hair to dance about. Her outfit being tugged on by the playful breeze. Watching the scene created some kind of sensation that rippled through Sans' body. It shocked him, to say the least. His soul felt like it was... quivering, very slightly. 

An epiphany flashed through Sans' mind like lightning. He knows this person. This unknown person felt important to him, but he couldn't explain why. A mixture of confusion and a faint longing bubbled within him. He doesn't physically know that girl, that's for sure. No one he knows holds that stature. Maybe some came close, but they were not the same. So then, who is she?

He shouted to the figure to ask who she was, but he couldn't summon his voice. Try as he must, nothing was coming out. He could feel the words wanting to come out, but it was as if he was physically unable. He tried to stay calm. He needed to know who this mysterious girl was, and what his connection to her was. She felt familiar and caused some reaction in his soul. That's all he knew at the moment. 

He tried to use his magic to reach out for her soul. It came into contact with nothing. He could sense her soul, but it was protected by something. He couldn't affect it. The wind hissed and whipped up in a fury. It must not have liked his attempt to touch the woman's soul. Dragging the mist with it in a tornado, it spun fast enough to make the one in his room jealous. The misty storm started to block the girl from his view completely. Her hair still fluttering the same as before. 

He shouted one last time in a desperate attempt to get her attention, hoping to find his voice. The storm had engulfed the entire hill and sent out a gust of wind in his direction. His eye sockets widened. He couldn't move out of the way, so he resorted to covering himself with his arms. The tendril of air was almost upon him. Two rumbles of thunder echoed across the grassland. No, wait. That's not- 

~

Papyrus knocked on Sans' door. Sans awoke with a start, almost flying off the bed. Breathing heavily, his hands were clutching his chest. 

"YOU OKAY IN THERE, BROTHER? YOU SOUND AS IF YOU WERE CHALLENGING THE SHEETS TO A WRESTLING MATCH."

It took Sans a minute to formulate a response, trying to calm his breathing. "y-yeah. i'm okay. just a dream, that's all."

"AS LONG AS YOU ARE DOING WELL, IT'S OKAY!" There was a short pause. "OH, I ALMOST FORGOT! I'M GOING TO UNDYNE'S TO TRAIN SHORTLY. I WANTED TO MAKE SURE MY LAZYBONES BROTHER DOESN'T OVERSLEEP THROUGH HIS SENTRY SHIFT!"

Oh, Papy. Ever punctual as usual. "ok. well, i'll try not to work myself to the bone then."

All he could hear through the door was an audible groan, and footsteps heading downstairs. It was shortly followed by a door closing. Sans sighed, his thoughts returning to his unusual dream. The connection he felt to the girl... felt real. Like it wasn't just some dream mumbo jumbo. After all, he could still feel that faint echo of a pulse through his soul. 

He looked downward where his hands were clutching his shirt earlier. They were placed where his soul would be — waking up clenching his soul? Definitely not normal. 

He can't help but ponder the strange situation. By all means, he should just let this go. Some would say that it was just a dream, and to not take it so seriously. But for some reason, he just couldn't. He felt that if he tried to forget about this, he would be missing out on something essential. Something he needed to know or do. 

The most burning question he has is who was she. The way he felt compelled to reach for her and to call out to her. The inexplicable way in which he is absolutely sure he knows her but hasn't met her. The way her fluttering hair had caught his attention. He even felt a little mesmerized by her form, although he could hardly see it. There wasn't a single reason he could pinpoint. It was her as a whole. 

He sighed and dragged himself off his bed. The tingle in his soul still present from when he thought about you. For now, he had a date with a sentry station.

~

It was that place again. Sans shook his head for a moment to process where he was. He must have fallen asleep at the sentry station. Hopefully, Papyrus didn't come around to catch him. He stood much closer to the hill now. He was at the bottom of the incline. 

He felt that familiar quivering in his chest and looked upward. That same enthralling girl. She was still standing at the peak. Her face was slightly turned in his direction as well as her posture. 

That same dreadful mist was present. It was no longer at the base of the hill, only surrounding the peak and her protectively. What did this fog have against him anyway? He went to say, 'You 'mist' me?' but found he couldn't speak again. He simply shrugged.

He noticed that the flowers that grew in the field had started to bloom. That, and another new detail. He could hear his soul. It sounded like a heartbeat. It got louder the closer he got to the woman. In the last dream, it was a faint pulse, and now it was louder. 

Turning his head back the girl, he wanted to move even closer. If anything, it was to soothe that ache in his soul. He started to trek up the slope, but he became heavier with every step he took. After the fourth step, the pressure was almost unbearable. It was like dragging around massive weights by his ankles.

He had barely made it to the middle of the hill when his foot slipped on the dewy grass. He was brought down to one knee, using his arms to help prop himself up. The pressure was still intolerable but seemed to ease up when he stopped advancing. He gazed upward taking you in again. The sight of you, along with his desire to reach you, caused something to well up within him. It felt similar to... Determination. 

He made a grimace and reached his hand out to you. 

'i will get to you, no matter what.' He thought, as his eyelight flared to life, fueled with confidence. He forced his other foot onto the ground and pushed as hard as he could to resist the weight. He stood on both his legs again victoriously. 

The girl turned her head even more and blessed with him the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. She mouthed a word to him. He couldn't believe what she said. Could it really be...? 

Her radiant smile was the last thing he saw before darkness consumed his vision.

~

Sans awoke with his head, buried in his arms at his post.

Soulmate.

That's what she had said. It all made sense now. The constant fluttering of his soul when he saw her. The desperate need to want to be with her. The familiarity he felt about her. They were soulmates. She was his soulmate. This was incredible.

Except for the fact he only saw her in his dreams. 

That one fact alone made his heart sink. Why had he only seen her in his dreams? Would it even be possible to see her in the waking world? WHY was he even having dreams about his soulmate at all? So far, all he knew was that that was all you were — a dream.

He groaned and rested his skull against the wooden platform. He needed something to help him clear his head. Something that preferably wouldn't complicate his day anymore. 

Grillby's. His favorite spot in the whole Underground. Well, except his room. That's where he now found himself after taking a shortcut to the entrance. 

He pushed his way through the door and made his way to the counter. He planted himself onto a barstool and gazed around the empty bar. Grillbz walked over to him and looked at him, expecting him to order something. He pushed his glasses up to get a better look at Sans. His face looked despondent, which was hard to say about a guy who was always smiling. But it showed. His body language reeked of it too. The way he slouched and rested on the counter. He was barely paying attention to his surroundings like to the glass cup behind his elbow. He was going to knock it off the counter if he didn't stop fidgeting his arms. Grillbz snatched the glass and began polishing it. Worst yet, especially for Sans, he wasn't cracking any puns. 

"jus' some fries today, grillbz." He muttered behind his jacket sleeve. He was absentmindedly playing with the rim of it. 

Grillby could do nothing but crackle to show acknowledgment. He went to the back to prepare his food.

"Grillby says, 'What's the matter? You look like crap." 

Sans turned his head to the left and noticed the duck-billed monster that 'supposedly' translated what Grillby said. He couldn't recall his name at the moment. His mind was much too focused on another matter.

"heh. jus' going through a string of weird dreams lately. that's all." He turned his attention back the counter, where Grillby had stealthily placed the fries there... with lots of ketchup packets to boot. Good ol' Grillbz. He might have been too preoccupied with his sleeve to have noticed. 

"hopefully, it will all sort itself out..." Sans muttered looking off into the distance as he nibbled a fry drenched in ketchup.

Sans shortcutted home after putting the meal on his tab, which was probably as long as a roll of toilet paper by now. No loud greeting met his nonexistent ears when he came through the door, which meant Papyrus still wasn't home. Perhaps he could head to bed early without having to read him a bedtime story. He honestly wasn't in the mood for it anyway.

With the stairs looking too daunting right now, he simply teleported to his room. Landing with a soft thud onto his bed, he didn't even bother throwing off his jacket. He stretched out onto his back and rested his hands on his sternum. Gazing at the ceiling, he pondered. His thoughts tainted with a somber tone. 

"so this is what it's like to be apart from a soulmate."

Despite the sad reality of his situation, he still wanted to see her. His soulmate was only a wink of sleep away. She had become the brightest thing so far in his monotonous life besides his brother. The feelings she inspired in him we're unparalleled. He could feel with each passing day the calling of his soul was getting stronger. It was getting to the point of being hard to resist it or even ignore. If that was how it was going to be, then he would indulge in these soul-stirring sensations for as long as he could. Feeling the weight of his frame sink comfortably into his bed, he let himself softly drift off to sleep. He embraced the idea of getting to see his soulmate again.

~

Sans's vision was greeted once again by the same scenery, except there were some minor differences this time. He stood at the halfway point of the slope. He gazed upward, eyes slowly trekking up the incline towards the object of his affections. Bright flowers were nearly fully bloomed, but not quite there yet. The mist from before was gone entirely. And there SHE stood. The girl was almost within arms reach. His soul started thudding at such rapid paces in his ribcage. Some sweat formed on his forehead as a strong hankering to be with her burst forth from within. The desperate urge was startling to him, but not in an unpleasant way. 

The need to embrace you was compelling. Sans had to struggle to control himself from racing forward to smother you in his arms. His feet took some stumbly steps forward, but something had halted him. The girl had wholly turned to face him. SHE had been the one to move towards HIM, and not the other way around. Every dream had been a struggle for him to reach her, but now here she was effortlessly walking straight towards him. 

The closer she got, the more the shadows left her body. She was no longer a silhouette but gaining precious details. The beautiful shade of her wispy hair, the entrancing color of your irises, and yet again that innocent smile. This was the second time he had the fortune of seeing it. He momentarily wished he could see that same smile every day. The most surprising aspect about you, he realized, was that she was human.

A shot of disappointment traveled through his mind. His mind reminded him that he had only seen you in dreams, and since you were a human that meant you were on the surface. Which said you were far, far away from the Underground... and thus out of his reach. His expression plummetted from joyful to dispirited. 

The soft crunching of grass made him lift his face a little. All he saw was his soulmate approaching him, her arm tenderly extending out. His eyelights widened as her hand neared his mandible. 

'she's finally here... she's so close...' 

He found himself relaxing his rigid posture and slowly closing his eyes as she was about to caress his jaw. He awaited her touch eagerly, feeling as if it was the only comfort he had. 

~

Seconds passed.

When he didn't feel anything, he slowly opened his eyes confused. The only sight to greet him was the peeling paint of his ceiling. Sans shot up faster than a raging bullet. His head surveyed his room, turning from side to side as if he was hoping to catch a glimpse of you. He couldn't believe it... He couldn't believe that he was pulled out. The only chance he may ever get in his entire life to ever come into contact with his soulmate... just... gone. The sadness that was bubbling inside him turned into full-blown anger completely shattering his legendary calm. His left eyelight flickered to life, bleeding cyan and light yellow smoke.

Sans teleported to the outer woods close to the Ruins door. He stomped his way deeper through the forest, his slippers kicking up snow in his path. His fists lie clenched at his side, and his posture was stiff and shaking with equal measures of anger and sadness. Letting out a strangled cry, he forcefully swiped his left arm through the air. A large white bone shot from the ground and pierced itself through a large pine. He waved his arm back and forth, continuously impaling his unfortunate wooden target. His magic slowly dying down with each hit. His breathing getting less erratic. 

When he stopped attacking the tree, it looked absolutely demolished. He just stared at it, breathing heavily from the exertion. His eyelight returned to normal. He gazed down at his outfit and seen he looked even more disheveled than usual. The zipper was more than halfway undone, his shorts had a tear in it near his left leg, and one of his socks was almost off his foot. 

He took a deep breath, his temper finally cooling. He turned around and slowly walked out of the wood, hands returning to his pockets. A thunderous cracking sound echoed from behind him. With numerous massive wounds littering the plant, it could no longer support its own weight. The pine tree had fallen. 

Deciding to stay out of the house for a while, he remained at his sentry station. He drummed his fingers across the wooden platform. No matter what he tried, he could not get her out of his mind. Whether he liked it or not, she was now a constant in his life even if it was just mental images of her and those fleeting emotions. Will he ever find her? Or have a chance to with her? Will he be forced to continuously dangle on this string on constant anticipation but never able to grasp you? It was torturous, to say the least. She always slips through his fingers the moment he opens his eyes. How long was he to be plagued by these dreams that awakened a longing deep within his heart? Going through these troubling thoughts and worries brought up a desire in him he wasn't even conscious of. 

He wanted to be loved. 

He's been alone for so long. 

He holds knowledge that would change the lives of everyone around him like the existence of other timelines. Him bearing the numerous responsibilities of being a judge could be frankly exhausting. He has never admitted it aloud, but he has always wanted someone he could unload everything on. Someone who would understand and wouldn't forget. And who better than your very own destined partner, your soulmate? But what's the point if she wasn't here? He sighed and cradled his skull in his hands. His mood remained inconsolable.

A boisterous voice resounded down the snowy path. Sans recognized who it was immediately. There was a shocked gasp close to him. "MY BROTHER AT HIS POST?! AND NOT BOONDOGGLING?? ARE YOU FEELING OKAY, SANS?"

Heh. He found it funny Papy managed to ask him the most appropriate question without realizing it. His brother really was the coolest. "heh. don't worry 'bout me, bro." He paused and added, "could i ask ya a quick question though? i'm curious to see what my awesome bro has to say."

Papyrus' smile grew wider. "OF COURSE! ASK AWAY! JUST BE PREPARED TO GET BLOWN AWAY BY MY AMAZING ADVICE!"

"if you wanted something, but didn't know if you could obtain it, what would you do?"

Papyrus' smile fell a little, and he put his hand to his chin in deep thought. "WELL, I..." 

His smile came back in full spring, and he pointed his bony finger in the air as if he had struck a brilliant idea. "I GOT IT! I WOULDN'T GIVE UP HOPE! IF I REALLY WANTED SOMETHING, I'D GO AFTER IT! THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN OBTAIN ANYTHING. I CAN'T FAIL!" 

Sans cracked the tiniest of smirks actually feeling just a tad better. "thanks, bro. you give the coolest advice."

"NYEH HEH HEH! OF COURSE, I DO! I AM THE COOLEST, AFTER ALL! NO DOUBT MY WORDS OF WISDOM WOULD BE EQUALLY AS GOOD!"

Papyrus glanced at his brother's expression. He had a tiny grin, but the rest of his features couldn't hide the hints of misery he was feeling inside. He tilted his head, wondering what he could do to bring his brother's full lazy grin back. Oh, wait. He knew what would do the trick!

"LET'S GO HOME, BROTHER! I'LL WHIP UP SOME OF MY MASTERFUL SPAGHETTI. IT WILL BE SURE TO CHEER YOU UP!" 

"i'm sure it will, bro."

Sans shut his bedroom door behind him and sat on his bed. He leaned against the wall. He just got done reading Papyrus a bedtime story. Giving his bed a once-over, the memories of all the dreams he's had of his soulmate come rushing back. He takes a deep breath like he feels he has to prepare himself to face her again. Despite Papy's thoughtful attempts, he couldn't admit to him that his sadness ran too deep for something as simple as like a plate of pasta to fix. 

The emotions he's been feeling the last few days couldn't be bottled up anymore. They crashed against his resolve like waves on high tide, slowly wearing it down. He can feel them wanting to burst forward, breaking free of the cage he had imprisoned them in. He didn't want anyone to see him like this. He clutched at his chest over his aching soul. It hurt so much. He didn't understand why this was happening or how it would end. He just wanted an answer.

He could feel something burning at the corners of his eyes, threatening to spill. "aw, come on, sans ol' pal. don't 'tear' yourself up about it."

He tried to cheer himself up, but his pun fell flat. His smile faltering, the corners quivering. It didn't have the desired effect he hoped. "it's probably just some dreams... 'water' you getting so worked up about?"

"heh... heh... h-heh..." Trying to force himself to laugh could not deter the inevitable. With shoulders shaking, his grin contorted to a frown. The corners of his eyes starting burning again. A warm and wet liquid began to slide down his eye sockets. One, and then another. 

Cyan tears dripped to the floor. 

He held his hand out in front of his chest. The other still clenched tightly onto his soul. His bony phalanges caught some of the desolate drops. The rest staining the mattress. The tears couldn't be held back anymore. He wishes he could be stronger than this. All he could do was watch as they rained freely from his face, leaving watery trails behind them. 

He slouched down and curled up into a ball onto the bed, tugging his hood over his face. All he could think about was how he sincerely wished you would fall to the Underground in the same way his tears fell to the floor so he could finally escape these reveries. 

The sweet embrace of sleep soon claimed the skeleton. He drifted off, his cheeks finally dry after awhile. 

~

A gentle touch on Sans' cheek caused him to slowly open his eyes. He is crouched on the ground, sitting on his legs. Right in front of him stood the one he's been aching for all this time. She swirled her thumb around his cheek as if trying to wipe away the tears that were no longer there. He doesn't get to say anything before she leans down to him and takes him in her warm, soft arms. 

He was shocked speechless. It took him several moments of just lying in her arms to fully come to terms with what was happening. Not wasting another second, he leaped forward reciprocating her hug. He had his arms wrapped around her so tight, clinging as to not let her or him disappear. He doesn't want her to slip through his fingers again. Huge relief and a sense of completion welled up in his heart. It felt so good to finally hold his soulmate. Moving his head to rest on her shoulder, he snuggled his nasal bone into her neck. She had a sweet smell he couldn't place. It eased him inside. It helped to calm his ocean of emotion. He finally felt at peace within himself.

Both of their souls were pulsing in unison. The emotions coming off of her were like lavishing rays of warm sun. Happiness. Contentment. Tranquil. He wants to savor the moment for as long as he can. Silently wishing it wasn't a dream, he can do nothing but press closer into her appreciating her presence. 

He feels a slight tug when she pulls away from him, but still embracing him. She smiles peacefully and rests her forehead on his.

"Even though you couldn't call out to me, you still reached for me. When obstacles made your path difficult, you persevered anyway. You're more determined than you know, Sans." She releases a hand from him to stroke his mandible and smiles confidently. "Don't give up HoPe."

His eyes widen at those words, and strangely, they fill him with DETERMINATION. Or at least, he assumes so. Maybe in the dreamworld, he could embody the human traits. His soul thrums with newfound power, and he smirks victoriously. He opens his mouth to speak and is actually surprised to find he has a voice. "i won't. i promise. and just so you know, i hate making promises. you're a special 'ception though." 

When she shows him another cute smirk, he doesn't waste time. He leans his skull closer to hers, bridging the gap. He takes one last look into her eyes before pressing his teeth to her lips for a long kiss. When he pulls away, he peppers her face with little kisses for extra measure. 

"i'm gonna find you someday. jus' you wait for me."

Fluttering his eyes open, he found himself cuddling with his pillow. His face is buried into it. He recalls her adorable face and presses his face deeper into the pillow remembering the kiss they shared. For once, he doesn't feel upset that his dream ended. He feels quite happy. He hasn't felt real joy in who knows how long. And he made a promise too. He won't allow himself to feel upset over this. Coupled with her words and Papy's earlier advice, he feels like he can stay content. Heh. Who knew is brother was right after all. This time he wasn't gonna lose HoPe. 

Weeks have passed in the Underground. Ever since the night he shared a kiss with her, he hasn't had anymore dreams about his soulmate. No more visits. No more soul-stirring. He may have normally of been troubled by the lack of contact with her, but he remembers what she said, 'Don't give up HoPe.' So he has been holding himself to his promise.

Sans is in the living room, watching TV when Papyrus bursts through the front door. His expression is one of disbelief. "SANS?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? DON'T YOU REALIZE YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE AT YOUR POST RIGHT NOW!" 

"'ey, sorry, bro. sure. i'll head over." He shrugs nonchalantly. He steps off the couch and flashes his brother a knowing grin. 

"tibia honest, i had forgotten all 'bout that." He winks and shortcuts to his post. All he hears is a loud 'GAAAH!' before he disappears.

About an hour into his 'shift,' he hears something he wouldn't even have expected. The Ruin's door just opened. Surprised, he immediately teleports behind some trees. Peeking around the trees, he catches sight of something extraordinary. It was a human female. Of all the things he thought he might have to do today, encountering a human was not one of them. Taking a deep breath, he readies his usual act.

The girl walked down the path, her hair flowing in the breeze. The chilly air nipped at her exposed fingers. She instinctively cuddled closer inward to herself to preserve her body heat. She had almost made it to the bridge when she jumped at an unexpected voice.

"hey, buddy. don't you know how t-to..." Sans' words petered off. His raised hand was frozen in the air when he got a good look at her. His eyes widened in surprise and recognition. The one he had dreamed about all those nights ago. His soulmate. She was here... in the flesh. 

Both of them just stared at each other, neither seemingly making any moves to interact. Their minds were flooded with endless thoughts about the mysterious stranger... and how they weren't so mysterious after all. 

Sans opened his mouth to speak first, but she beat him to it. "You..." Her eyes widened, realization dawning. "I've seen you before. In my dreams." 

He was still processing this situation. What should he say? How should he react? 

"y-yeah. me too." That's all he could manage to get out. His soul was hammering inside his ribcage like it did in his dreams. She must have felt the same thing from the way she looked down at her chest in amazement. 

"i-it's really you." Sans moved his frozen hand into action and stepped forward, wrapping her in a massive hug. She, in turn, puts her own arms around him completing the embrace. Her mouth just hung open limply, still shocked at the revelation of what was going on.

"we're soulmates. you don't know how much i've wanted to see you." 

He wrapped himself tighter into her. Holding her in the waking world definitely beat how anything felt in the dreamscape. Overwhelming gratitude filled his being. 

"you told me to not lose HoPe, so i refused to. an' look what that got me. you're here."

She finally regained herself enough to formulate a response. "A-and I remember you promised me you would find me."

Sans untangled himself for her to look into her sparkling eyes. "an' when i make promises, i intend to keep them. i've found you."

He tugged on her sleeve, pulling her forward into another long embrace. "now let's go home."


End file.
